Leiden für Anfänger
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Eine Parodie auf das Genre Hurt-Comfort und anderes. Der Text ist schon etwas älter, also bitte erst den Staub runterpusten - Danke! ;-


Liebe Leser,

da ich eigentlich nach einem ganz anderen Textdokument auf meinem alten Rechner suchte, fand ich dieses wieder, das ich vor etlichen Monaten bereits schrieb. Ich stelle es euch nun gerne zur Verfügung, falls ihr Lust habt, noch eine Parodie aus meiner Feder zu lesen. Der Text ist kurz...aber nicht ganz schmerzlos. :-D

Ich fand noch einen zweiten Text, mit dem ich euch allerdings erstmal verschonen möchte. ;-)

Liebe Grüße, Kira

* * *

**Leiden für Anfänger**

_Eine Parodie (nicht nur) auf das Genre Hurt/Comfort (sondern auch auf RPG's, Slash, _Pleonasmen

und vielem mehr.)

_von Kira Gmork_

Er sah nicht gut aus. Natürlich war er hinreißend erotisch und auf eine markant eigenwillige Art attraktiv, aber gut sah er trotzdem nicht aus, sondern besorgniserregend vom Schmerz gezeichnet.

Sogar sein Nachthemd wies unter den Achseln große Schweißflecken auf, was jedem liebenden Fanherz das Wasser in die Augen treibt, vor Sorge um Severus Snape.

Der Tränkemeister war (wieder einmal) in die Fänge einer Parodieschreiberin geraten...oh...das zwar auch, aber das ahnte er nicht, weil er sich für real hielt und somit nie einen Blick hinter die Kulissen der Geschichten warf, in denen er zum Dreh- und Angelpunkt gemacht wurde.

Vielmehr hielt er sich für so real, dass er öfter einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, in dem Glauben, niemand würde es mitbekommen, weil er nicht ahnte, dass Tag und Nacht - von ihm unbemerkt - Leser in seinem Kerker auftauchten. Er überlegte sich, wie er sein Äußeres vorteilhaft verändern könnte, damit er eine Frau/einen Mann fürs Leben fände. (Zweiteres ist Slashversion - bitte je nach Vorliebe auswählen!).

Sie/Er würde ihn glücklich machen und vielleicht würde es sich sogar lohnen, sich die Haare zu waschen, um dieser Person zu zeigen, wie viel sie (nicht ihm, da ich von Person sprach) ihm bedeutete.

Diese Äußerlichkeiten waren jedoch momentan ohnehin eher zweitrangig, weil ein dunkler Fluch Severus Snape erwischt hatte - durch wen ist nebensächlich, lässt sich jedoch wahlweise auf Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy oder einen Dumbledore auf Süßigkeitenentzug einschränken. Alle drei Versionen ergäben eine eigene Geschichte voller Spannung und interessanter Begebenheiten, die Kapitel um Kapitel füllen könnte - natürlich ein jedes mit einem Cliffhanger, weshalb ich auch davon Abstand nehme, den Umstand des Fluchs näher zu erklären. So umfangreiche Geschichten möchte heute nämlich kein Mensch mehr - alles muss schnell gehen in diesen Zeiten der Hektik...ist diese Story schon zu lang? Dann bitte wahlweise hier aufhören zu lesen, ansonsten springen wir nun zu Lesestufe zwei!

Ich wollte ja erklären...nein, ich wollte NICHT erklären, woher der Fluch kam.

Sagen wir einfach so: Ich habe ihn mir aus einem Rollenspiel entliehen, und da ich ihn dort selbst erfand, trete ich zur Wiederbenutzung die Rechte an mich selbst ab - ich bin Zwillinge, da geht so was, auch ohne schizophren zu sein.

Wo waren wir?

Ah ja...der Fluch! (Dramatischer Trommelwirbel) DER FLUCH!!! (Donnernde Stimme, im Abgang mild und süffig).

Gut, Spannung ist aufgebaut, wäre Zeit das Chap zu beenden und tbc drunterzuschreiben, nicht wahr?

Aber das hier wird ein Oneshot - und diesmal WIRKLICH!

Ich glaube, ich wollte euch von dem Fluch erzählen...der, mit dem Severus zu kämpfen hat, ihr erinnert euch? Ich erwähnte ihn bereits vor ein paar Zeilen. (Das nennt man gedankliche Rückführung des Lesers, damit dieser in den heute so hektischen Zeiten nicht den Überblick verliert, falls wiederum der Autor sich in Nebensächlichkeiten verloren hat).

Und jetzt sage ich euch, was es mit dem Fluch auf sich hatte - praktisch jetzt ganz unvermittelt.

Der Fluch war nicht angenehm...aber er war sogar mehr als das! Er war UNangenehm!

Im Laufe des voranschreitenden Abends sorgte er nämlich dafür, dass die Knochen des Tränkemeisters ohne Einwirkung äußerer Gewalt brachen. Sozusagen jeder einzelne.

Wem jemals ein Fingernagel abgebrochen ist, sollte sich nun nicht einbilden, ein solches Schicksal auch nur im Entferntesten nachvollziehen zu können!

Es war ein ganz und gar schrecklicher Fluch, den sich nur ein Sadist hatte ausdenken können...oder eine Rollenspielerin, was letztendlich manchmal auf das Selbe hinaus läuft, denn mit anderer Leute Leben spielen (wenn auch nur mit imaginären Personen) ist ein sehr frevelhaftes Vergnügen von geringem Wert für die Allgemeinheit und wenig Nutzen für die Volkswirtschaft.

Es wird zudem manchmal sogar vom gefahrvollen Verlust der eigenen Identität begleitet - zu lesen in meiner nächsten Abhandlung zu diesem Thema, die unter dem Titel „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy" erscheinen wird.

Oder auch nicht, wenn mir die Zeit dazu fehlen sollte…was sehr wahrscheinlich ist.

Bleiben wir also bei Severus, den ein hässliches Knacken alle Nase lang begleitet, und das ihn so in Atem hält (genau wie die mit ihm leidende Leserin), dass er inzwischen unter akutem Schlafmangel leidet, da er alle Hände voll damit zu tun hat, sich durch Magie selbst zu heilen.

Eine unangenehme Situation, wie ich bereits eingangs erläuterte.

Es gibt nun mehrere Möglichkeiten, ihn aus dieser unangenehmen Lage zu befreien. Zum einen könnte man ihm Voldemort auf den Hals hetzen, was die Geschichte allerdings lediglich im Hurt-Bereich spielen lassen würde – jedenfalls im Normalfall, auch wenn außergewöhnliche Pairings diesbezüglich bestimmt schon mal das Gegenteil hatten beweisen wollen.

Zweite Möglichkeit wäre der strahlende Retter Lucius Malfoy…der aber leider ein skrupelloser, egozentrischer und anderweitig viel zu beschäftigter Mann ist, um einen Severus Snape zu retten.

Außerdem macht er gerade einen Slash-Entzug, was zwar schade ist, aber für manchen Leser doch durchaus nachvollziehbar.

Bleibt Hermine Granger. Wahlweise auch Ginny Potter, die sich vor fünf Jahren von Harry hat scheiden lassen.

Beide Damen geben genug Stoff für eine bezaubernde Geschichte her, in der sie nicht nur den Griesgram Severus Snape umgarnen können, sondern nebenher auch noch die Zaubererwelt retten, Drachenbabys in gute Hände vermitteln und Lucius Malfoy aus seinem Slash-Entzug retten, wobei sie leider zu spät bemerken, dass dies zur Folge hat, dass Severus nun mit diesem auf einem schimmligen…äh…weißen Schimmel oder schwarzem Rappen, wahlweise auch auf einem roten Fuchs in den Sonnenaufgang reitet – richtig, Sonnenaufgang…bei Sonnenuntergang reiten die Herren sich gegenseitig – wem das zuwider ist, sollte sich bei den Damen beschweren, die Lucius aus dem Entzug entführt haben.

Kommen wir also zum Happy End.

Ein Happy End ist ein FF-Muss! Ausnahme ist ein Sad End. Gar kein Ende ist nicht wirklich eine Alternative, sondern eine Frechheit!

Bei einer Hurt und Comfort-Geschichte gibt es also zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir basteln eine dramatische Story, in der der Held leidend das Herz seiner Retterin/seines Retters gewinnt, und wir ihm daraufhin ein Happy End gönnen.

Ein anderes Rezept wäre die gewagte Variante, dem Helden ein wundervolles und erfülltes Leben zu bieten, und ihn am Ende mit einer Partnerin enorm leiden zu lassen. Und ich spreche hier nicht von SM (die Anleitung dazu gibt es später, wenn ich Zeit dazu habe…was eher unwahrscheinlich ist.)

Wie diese zweite Variante aussähe ist also noch frei interpretierbar – und was lieben wir Autoren mehr?

In diesem Sinne…schreibt was ihr wollt, und habt Spaß dabei!

NOT TBC (da freut ihr euch, gelle?)


End file.
